Memories
by Frogwart
Summary: JezxMorgead oneshot series. Mostly random stuff I thought their childhoods and teenage years would be like. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Jez and Morgead Fanfic.**

 _Chapter 1 {Jez POV}_

Jez was in her room, pacing back and forth, waiting for Morgead to show up. He was two hours late and she was getting really worried.

Last night she stayed at Morgeads because she couldn't be bothered going home after their hunt. He was going to meet her at her house, after school so they could plan the next one.

He usually told her when he couldn't make it or if he was going to be late; that's what got her so worried.

He always tells her either by cell phone or telepathically but she hasn't heard anything so far.

On top of that, Uncle Bracken wasn't there and Jez didn't know if he got home last night.

What if he's unconscious somewhere?

What if he's dead?

I mean, it _is_ common knowledge that Uncle Bracken isn't the most physical vampire in town.

What if he's being held capt-

Suddenly the door to her room burst open and there stood Morgead. She audibly gasped, quickly, even for a vampire, ran over to him and tackled him to the ground with a bear hug without a thought.

"Worried were you?" Morgead asked in her mind.

"Yes, you idiot!" I yelled back into his mind. That shut him up.

"Why were you so worried?" he asked.

"You weren't here and Uncle Bracken's gone. He hasn't left me a note or called and...and...I don't know what to do." I whispered the last part, embarrassed to admit I needed him.

We sat up; I put my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and let my head dip against his hard chest.

I know it was a bit more intimate than necessary but I couldn't help it, I was just so glad he was okay.

I don't know what got into me but I felt a single tear trek its way down my cheek.

I hadn't cried since that one time Morgead and I went exploring in a so called 'haunted house', when suddenly the wood floor fell through and I got heaps of splinters in my knees and the palms of my hands.

I sobbed and cried while Morgead carried me home but, before anyone could see, I wiped away the tears, straightened up and walked.

Anyway, after a few seconds I walked over to my closet, grabbed my leather jacket and helmet and mentally told Morgead,

'Let's go to yours, we have to figure out a plan to get Bracken back.'

We rode to his apartment, on our bikes in companionable silence; just thinking about today and its event's.

I still don't know why I got so emotional when Morgead wasn't there, it was really quite confusing. I mean, of course I've felt those emotions before but never as strong as that. I didn't know what come over me but I just felt so alone. Like there was no one else in the world.

Though I'd never admit it to anyone, I couldn't live without Morgead.

I mean, sure, Uncle Bracken is the only family I've got left [A/N: hehe don't be so sure Jez] and the gang is like a family to me; Morgead is the other half of my soul, the blood that my heart pumps, the sun that I revolve around.

I'd never tell anyone but I think I loved Morgead more than I loved myself.

I hardly noticed that we were at his apartment; I must've unconsciously driven there.

"Morgead?" I breathed, tentatively asking.

"Yes Jez?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I couldn't bear it if I had to sleep by myself in Uncle Bracken's big house.

Morgead must've heard my thought because he glanced at me while we were walking up the stairs, with a weird expression on his face.

"Sure", he answered simply. I looked at him and saw that he was blushing and looking at his feet; it gave me the boost of confidence I needed, to know he was embarrassed too.

Once we were upstairs we came up with a plan to try and contact Uncle Bracken telepathically. If we combined our telepathic powers we could most definitely, be strong enough to find him.

Aside from the fact that to combine our powers we must drink each other's blood, it was a good plan.

To vampires, drinking each other's blood is a very intimate thing, even more intimate than having sex because, when you drink another vampire's blood your two minds will meld together, unifying the two vampires for life, sort of like the ultimate marriage.; except you can never undo it, once it's done it's done.

But what choice do we have? Uncle Bracken is always at the house. We walked into the master bedroom, also known as Morgeads room, and sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgead asked.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not like I'll get any surprises, I already know everything about you, Morgie" I chuckled at the childish nickname, he just glared at me.

"Alright", he mentally sighed. I took off my leather jacket and t-shirt, leaving me half naked with only my black, lacy bra to keep my innocence. To cover up my embarrassment I snapped at him, "Well take yours off too then!"

His eyes instantly looked up from where they were roaming over me, as if just realising what he was doing. He slowly took off his jacket and shirt, all the while keeping eye contact with me. I took a deep breath, although I'm not sure why, maybe to calm my nerves, although I'm not sure why I have those either.

I mean, it's only Morgead...right? I took another deep breath and looked up.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Ages are 14 and 15. Have fun reading!

 **Morgeads POV**

I was sitting in class, next to Jez at our desks, trying to complete my test. Even though I never do any work at school I like to confuse the teachers, it's more fun that way.

But I couldn't concentrate with Jez mentally playing her playlist through, over and over again, it was irritating.

"Jez!", I audibly growled to try and make her stop but all it did was make her mentally sing louder.

Ugh, she could be so annoying sometimes.

I growled a little louder this time, winning me a few glances from the students around us.

I didn't care about the stupid test or confusing the teachers anymore, I just wanted Jez to stop.

So, I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked her.

The student sitting behind me snickered, so I shot him a death glare.

All I could seem to hear was Jez and her stupid musical songs.

"Jez!", I finally cried out, reaching my climax.

The whole class shifted to look at us. Probably thinking we were cheating or something.

"What?", she asked loudly, so the whole class could hear. Mentally starting on the Harry Potter theme song.

"Stop it!", I yelled in frustration. Why couldn't she just do what I said?

"What is going on here?", the teacher asked in a calm voice.

I was still glaring at Jez, determined to make her stop this unecessary behaviour.

Just then she started on the Batman theme song and that's when I launched myself at her. I tackled her to the ground but she managed to roll us over so she was starddling me with her hips on mine.

"I can do what I want!", she audibly yelled in my face.

"You know, sometimes you have to think of others, Jez", I told her, trying to get her to just shut up.

"You're only saying that to try and get me to shup up. Well guess what, I'm not going to! You're just gonna have to deal with it!", she said with a snarl.


End file.
